


Sinister

by KateWrites



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateWrites/pseuds/KateWrites
Summary: Okay so maybe Zelda wants to become High Priestess and maybe she and her lover Lilith come up with a plan how to get rid of Faustus for good... It's gonna be pretty bloody and sexy 😁





	Sinister

Zelda and Lilith were laying in Zelda's bed in late night hours. Zelda's head relaxing on Lilith's bare chest while demoness' hand was caressing long red locks. Their bodies completely naked pressed to each other, whole room smelled of sweat, cigarettes and alchocol. It was peaceful and they had house to themselves, so they knew how to use it. After their activities Zelda's mind wandered off to High Priest and she couldn't comprehend why was he the only one who could contact the Dark Lord. Why didn't they have elections, and she's pretty damn involved in today's politics, she won't have a man run anything, not until she's around. It's time for change. And who is better for that position than Satan's most devoted worshipper? 

Zelda moved her eyes towards Lilith's lips and up to her alluring eyes

"How much do you know about Faustus?"

"Now Zelda, are you trying to kill the mood?" Lilith smirked and caressed Zelda's shoulder with tip of her finger, lustful look in her eyes, just waiting for another round of them making love all over again. 

"I am serious Lilith."

"What's on your mind?"

Zelda's head fell upon Lilith's chest again and her hand went on dark haired womans thigh, making tender moves there

"I'm just wondering... After Edward's death... Faustus has been head of the Church..."

"Yes... Your point?" Lilith grabbed Zelda's waist and put her on top of her. Godlike vision in front of her. She smirked at sight of Zelda's red hair barely covering bare breasts, she couldn't help herself as she got up on her elbows and grabbed one of Zelda's breasts between her lips. Zelda left desperate whimper her eyes squeezed shut, as she curled up her fingers in Lilith's luscious hair, bringing her even closer, breathing other woman's intoxicating scent, before speaking again, words barely leaving her lips 

"I want him gone from that position" 

Lilith automatically looked Zelda straight in eyes, perplexed look on her face. She wasn't sure if she heard that well. Little smirk on Zelda's lips told Mary everything she needed to know. Lilith huffed half laughing, grabbing Zelda's backside 

"What do you have in mind?" 

Zelda lowered herself on her lover. Their bodies colliding into one as she roughly pressed her lips against Lilith's. Both women laughing into kiss. Lilith's hands exploring Zelda's back, scratching and leaving marks all over them. Lilith could swear only Zelda's sighs would be able to push her over the edge. As if she could read her mind, Zelda started moving more harshly on top of other woman, rubbing Lilith's leg with her wetness, moving her hips to achieve ecstasy she so desperately needed,moaning in Lilith's ear, not even trying to silence her pleasure. Lilith rolled her eyes, enjoying in every single movement, especially when she felt Zelda's fingers playing with her special spot. 

Lilith's hips naturally responded to touch and started moving faster towards Zelda's hand, tension getting bigger and impossible to endure. Zelda's tongue teasing Lilith's earlobe as Lilith roughly started biting Zelda's neck. It was animalistic. They knew what they had wasn't exactly the healthiest of relationship, but it was passionate, they trusted each other and had the most marvelous of times together. 

Lilith moaned when she felt bit of blood dripping from Zelda's neck, letting it linger on her tongue. Both of them liked little bit of pain. Especially when it was followed by the most magical, strongest ograsms they ever experienced. Zelda's fingers were doing magic on woman beneath her,rubbing her fingers as fast as she was rubbing herself on Mary. It pushed both of women over the edge, but not before Zelda whispered, out of breath

"We need to kill him" 

In that moment it was enough for both of them to scream their brains out, not caring how loud they were how devilish this whole scene was. It was so toxic but it felt so good. Who knew they would be this perfect for each other after going back and forth from the moment they met. They knew how to lit each other up. One was fire the other gasoline. It depended on the situation. All in all, whatever they did no matter how gretosque or disturbing they would always end up having one of their longing passionate love makings. And everything would be normal, perfect even, again. 

After their breaths evened, Lilith kissed Zelda with remaining strength, she didn't know how she could have any after what they had now. Zelda kissed her back with same force, at the end keeping her lips a bit longer on Lilith's. Lingering. Their foreheads touching. 

"You want us to kill him?" 

"That won't be too complicated"

"Why?" 

Zelda layed down again, lighting a cigarette

"I want to become High Priestess" 

Lilith's eyes widened with fascination, laughing out loud

"Weren't you and Faustus close?" 

Zelda blew off smoke and turned on the side, facing Mary

"Only during our Satanic confessions" she smirked, noticing change of domeanour in Lilith. Lilith then jumped on Zelda, straddling her

"I can only imagine what you two did." 

Zelda playfully rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe that Lilith was showing her jealousy. Zelda cupped her face and smiled

"Don't worry Lilith I am yours." 

"Not for long." Lilith said bitterly 

"What do you mean?" 

"Once you become High Priestess... He is gonna take you away from me." 

"The Dark Lord?" Zelda laughed and pressed kisses all around Lilith's chest, hugging her frame 

"Fuck the Dark Lord."

"Oh? But you want to rule over his Church?" Lilith smirked at her, if someone payed her to hear Zelda Spellman say those words, she wouldn't have accepted. Not ever. 

"Let's just say I'm done listening to what men have to say. Position as a High Priestess will have it's privileges..." Zelda gave Lilith a quick peck on lips

"You crave for power" it was a statement even though Zelda gave an answer to it 

"And you, by my side...Plus... Dark Lord isn't a half of what you are my, dear" 

"And what is that?" She looked Zelda in eyes, losing herself in them

"You are woman. Lilith. What more can a High Priestess like me wish for?" She caressed Lilith's cheek

"You're not High Priestess yet."

"That will change soon. And... When I do...Satanic confessions will be much more interesting. On both parts." 

"I believe they will. What's the plan?" 

Zelda gave her vicious smile and kissed her hard, Mary moaning into a kiss

"Listen now"

Zelda explained everything and the wickedness that was awoken that night couldn't be ignored which led to both women craving for more. More of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry hahah hope you liked it


End file.
